Insubordination
by ImTotallyMature
Summary: Roy and Hawkeye have been in a committed relationship for two years now, but what happens whenever Riza isn't around? Edward is the perfect replacement, and Mustang is willing to deal with the teenager for the compensation he'll receive. Roy loves Edward's insubordination. I'm bad at summaries, sorry, I promise it's better than it sounds.


**Insubordination **

_Roy X Edward_

The elder of the Elric brothers had just arrived in Central after a massive failure to capture an escaped convict out in the West territory. Colonel Mustang was furious, and had ordered the boys to come back as soon as they could to Central Command at once for punishments. Edward had grumbled about it for the entire train ride there.

"Can you believe it Al?" Ed griped, folding his arms over his chest. "We almost had that prisoner. So close! But that cat would've died, huh?"

Alphonse looked slightly guilty about the whole ordeal, a badly timed mewl coming from inside his armor, "Sorry, brother. I just had to save the little kitten. But I'll take care of it, I swear!"

Ed sighed, "I'm not mad at you, Al. I just hate that now the Colonel going to be all arrogant that he was right and we were wrong." He sat up stiffly, placing his hands on his lap and putting on an extremely serious face. "Elric. You're looking a little on the short side today. Couldn't catch that criminal? As I thought… Best to keep children out of a case like this." Edward growled, jumping up in his seat, automail fist shaking at nothing. "I'll show him not to call me a half pint, so small he could probably step on me, midget!"

"Brother, will you please calm down!" Al said, trying to ease his bad tempered elder brother back down. "Even in your imitation of the Colonel, he didn't call you that!"

Edward begrudgingly sat back down on the bench of the train, huffing as he scowled out of the window. Though every time he dissed the Colonel, it was all an act. He never hated the Colonel. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The two were lovers.

They would hook up anytime they were allowed to see each other. Before missions, after missions, during missions, at breakfast, at lunch, at dinner, at training. Anywhere. They've done it just about anywhere as well. Closets, bathrooms, storage rooms, in alleys, in the Colonels automobile, and even the train a few times. Once, Ed had been allowed in Roy's room for their get together, and that was his favorite. The elder Elric drifted off, beginning to dream of that fateful encounter.

**(*WET DREAM/MEMORY SEQUENCE*****)**

"Hurry up, Elric," Roy commanded, still acting all formal even on the way into the secluded area of the colonel's bedroom.

Edward eased in, hands laced behind his head as he sauntered in, taking a nice look around. The sixteen year old was still very fiery, and didn't take the colonel's order too well, "Sheesh, Colonel. Scared someone's gunna find out your dirty little secret?"

Of course Roy was scared. Edward was scared too. They were already State Alchemists, dogs of the military, hated by the people. But to know that the Flame Alchemist and Fullmetal were gay and screwing each other? Not only would they get kicked out of the military, but Mustang would be locked away for being a pedophile and a rapist. They couldn't get caught.

But that was the exciting part, wasn't it? The thrill of almost getting caught was almost as alluring as the promise of hot and passionate sex every night, most times more than once. So Edward would happily give his body to Roy, just like Roy would give his body to the sixteen year old alchemist.

Most of their nights together weren't wasted talking, so it was no surprise when the Colonel grabbed Ed and pinned him against the wall, staring down at him.

Edward winced, then grinned up at the dark haired man, "Ouch. Feeling a little frisky tonight?"

"Shut it, brat," Roy mashed their lips together hard, tugging on Ed's braid roughly. The action made the blonde gasp in surprise, and the older man forced his tongue within the younger's mouth, dominating his tongue rather quickly. He pinned Ed's wrists together above the teen's head, slowly beginning to unbutton his blue military issued jacket, letting it slide down his broad shoulders and onto the floor. Pulling away briefly, Roy looked down his lover, his face as stoic as usual.

Edward was panting, a bit short of breath from that long embrace. "Not wasting any time, are you colonel?" He made a whine in his throat, the sound like a lower call of an animal in heat. Leaning up, he nibbled on the colonel's chin lightly, and grabbed Roy's crotch with his hand, squeezing it firmly. "I want this."

Mustang grunted, "You're such a brat, Elric. But I guess we can make this work. Because I want this." He leaned over him slightly, beginning to kiss his neck as he grabbed Ed's butt, scooping him up. It was such a sight to see, Roy trying to pick Edward up by his behind, still bent over the shorter man. "God, why are you so short, Elric?"

That struck a nerve, making Ed jump up, giving Roy the leeway to pick Elric up so that the younger's legs were around his waist. The blonde growled at him, "Who are you calling a half pint midget so small that you can't have sex with?"

Roy rolled his eyes, teasingly rolling his hips once up into Ed's, "You, now shut it, Elric." He kissed him again, roughly, biting his lip and tugging on it lightly.

Edward moaned, then immediately wished he could take it back, hating that smug look on the Colonel's face every time the blonde got vocal. So now, Mustang would abuse that. He attacked the younger's neck with kisses, marking it up with hickey's that were going to be hard to cover up. Ed clutched onto Roy's broad shoulders, tilting his head over so that the colonel would kiss more there even though he struggled like he wanted to get away. He hated whenever Mustang kissed all the way up his neck, right under his jaw so it would be hard to cover up the next morning. Edward was getting sick of blaming it on Winry, saying she had gotten all over him late in the night. _They _had broken up when he caught her screwing around with some automail engineer in Rush Valley, and that's when he went to Roy for this… relationship? Whatever it was.

Right now, Fullmetal was caught in between a rock and a hard place, literally. There was no escaping from Roy's hold, especially since Ed was pressed against the wall, the blonde having nowhere to go. Mustang sucked on the boy's sensitive skin, making a line of fresh hickeys and with each one he ran his tongue over it to get it wet, then blew cold air over the exposed areas, making the skin tingle from the sensation. "God, Colonel," Ed almost gasped, trying not to make a noise but he had to release a grunt after that. "Did you have to put them up so high? I can't keep blaming them on Winry. What if I marked up your neck like this?"

"Easy," Roy responded, nibbling on Ed's ear and pulling on the lobe teasingly. "I'd just blame it on Lieutenant Hawkeye. She'd be better than you, anyway. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're a virgin by how inexperienced you are."

Edward suddenly pulled away from the older man, looking at Roy with a furious glint, "Oh, so that's how it is? If you'd rather be with that blonde bimbo, then be my guest. In the end, we're all the same wet hole to you, aren't we?"

Riza Hawkeye was a very sensitive subject between the two. Roy had been in a committed relationship with the Lieutenant for two years now, and their relationship was praised in the city, many people agreed to it. Many people loved the Flame Alchemist and the Hawk's Eye, war heroes from Ishval, and the town was in love with their love. And nobody seemed to like Edward, Roy's lapdog who was rude and bratty. So Riza already outranked Ed. And Roy would even stand Edward up on their rare meetings just to be with Hawkeye instead. When he came hours later, stinking of her perfume and laced with her kisses, Edward would be asleep, having believed that his lover would show up. The young alchemist fully understood that Roy was only using him as a replacement for whenever Riza didn't feel like putting out that night. Yet he kept coming back.

Elric glared at Roy, ready to snap at him, just waiting for his colonel to go running back to his girlfriend.

Mustang sighed, closing his eyes like he was exhausted of this kid. They never were flirty with each other, and most times they hooked up the two men would hiss insults at each other, but now the older man knew he'd taken it to far. "Idiot," He said, tugging off Edward's jacket roughly and beginning to take off the blonde's tank top underneath. "Tonight, you're the only blonde bimbo I want. So deal with it, you little brat." He tossed Ed onto the bed.

"Fine," Edward growled up at him, automail arm grabbing the collar of Roy's shirt and tugging him down on top of him. "Why do you have to be such a prick, Colonel?"

"Because I am," He was lying on top of the blonde, kissing him hard, the two fueled on by some shred of hatred and passion that they'd combined. Roy smirked, pulling away and examining Ed. The boy laid under him, skin tan against the stark white sheets and his golden hair illuminated by the faint glow of a nearby lamp. Edward bit his lip, breathless from their kiss, a slight blush rising to his cheeks when the colonel began watching him for too long. Mustang was in a trance, wanting to just stare at a view like that forever. Sensing that he was caught of guard by the boy's beauty, he cleared his throat, pinching one of Ed's perk nipples. "Classy Fullmetal. Your nipples are hard already."

"We were actually having a moment and then you go and say something like that, you retard!" Ed barked, a steaming blush rising to his cheek as he put his hands up to Roy's face, trying to push it away. "And stop looking, you perverted pedo. It's awkward."

Roy chuckled, gently taking Edward's wrists in his own hand, pinning them to the bed. With his free hand, he slowly twisted the blonde's nipple, looking smug with himself, "You like that, don't you?"

Ed closed his eyes, squirming under the older man. "Yes…"

"Good. Then you'll like this even more." Roy lowered himself a little on Edward, taking the nipple in his mouth and lightly sucking on the pink little nub, rolling his tongue around it.

Releasing a breath, he glanced down at Mustang, nodding, "Y-Yeah. You're right. That does feel better… Ah~"

Mustang paused, tugging at the nipple with his teeth, then pulling away, "I'm starting to think maybe you are a virgin, but then I just have to remember all the times I made you moan like a b-"

"Shut it, Colonel!" Edward snarled, shoving Roy's face away from himself. "Maybe I just wanted you to suck on something else."

Mustang scoffed, "In your dreams, Fullmetal." He began to grind their hips together, their clothed erections sliding together, the pleasure increased since Roy was in rough canvas pants and Ed in tight leather. Rolling his hips purposely, Mustang captured Ed's mouth in a steamy kiss, thoroughly searching every part of the blonde's mouth.

Ed moaned into the colonel's mouth, his throat betraying him whenever the colonel began rubbing their crotch's together. It was too much, but the young Alchemist wanted more. He pulled away from the kiss, "Alright, enough, you little tease, will you just screw me already?"

Roy smirked, extremely smug now, "So impatient, Fullmetal. But I guess, if that's what you really want."

Ed began to shimmy out of his pants, just in his briefs now, looking up at Mustang with a furious glare, "But take your gloves off this time, Colonel. I still have burn marks from the last time." It was true, peeking up from the blonde's boxers were fading red scars right over his hips.

Roy chuckled, taking off his gloves, "Already done, Elric. Calm down. It won't happen again."

"It better not," the teen grumbled. He was spread across the bed, ready to be taken by the older man.

The colonel stepped forward, unbuttoning his white under shirt so it hung open, giving a nice view of his torso, his own body burned by his flame where he had to seal his wound so he wouldn't bleed to death when fighting Lust. Ed frowned, and sat up for a minute. "Colonel…" With his automail hand, he slowly grazed his fingers over the scar, saddened by the mark. "I'm sorry…" He leaned forward, gently brushing a kiss over the wound. Edward then grinned up at Roy, "Sorry. Just had to do it. It's been awhile since I've seen your scar."

Roy blinked, and instantly began to grit his teeth. "_Dang it," _he thought. _"That was too adorable… When did this brat become adorable? I can't let him see that I liked that." _The older alchemist cleared his throat, "All right. Enough of that. I came here for sex, not for some mushy trash from a teenager." He pushed Ed back onto the bed, naked under Mustang. He just stared at him once again, taking in all of Edward's beauty.

Edward looked away, cheeks flaming, "Do you mind? It's still embarrassing, pervert."

Roy couldn't help but chuckle at the teenager, bending over his crotch area, staring down at his manhood. With a firm grip, he began to stroke Edward's member, "You know. This would be bigger too, if only you'd actually drank your milk, pipsqueak."

"S-Shut up, Colonel…" He growled halfheartedly, staring down at Mustang with half lidded eyes.

Examining the burns, Roy had felt a little guilty. They were on the train, and whenever he climaxed, his gloves thought he needed to expel some heat. Since he had been holding onto Ed's hips, they took the brunt of the force. "Fullmetal," he murmured, brushing a few kisses over the burns. "I'm sorry…" The older man then pressed his lips to the tip of Ed's member, pressing slow and sweet kisses down the shaft.

Edward blinked, staring down at him. "_Well that was unexpected…" _he thought. It was when Roy unzipped his pants and let his own erection spring forward, saying, "You ready?" whenever Ed thought, "_Well that _was _expected…"_

The blonde laid back on the bed, "Ready as I'll ever be, you perv."

"Good then," Roy leaned over him, pressing their foreheads together in an attempt to distract Edward when he entered him.

Tilting his head up, Ed moaned, gritting his teeth as he gripped onto Roy's shirt, never quite used to that feeling. Roy's head was pressed against the teen's collarbone, watching his face closely as he placed small kisses over the succulent skin.

Edward opened his eyes, looking up at his commanding officer. "What a jerk you are. Will you just screw me already?"

The expression on Roy's face changed from compassionate to arrogant within seconds. The older man straightened his back so he was no longer leaning over the blonde. "As you wish, Elric," and with that, the colonel wasted no time with plunging into the younger man without a shred of hesitance or empathy. Ed whined, tossing his head back at the sudden pleasurable invasion. He remembered whenever the colonel used to be gentle with his thrusts, the intent of the men so innocent and pure, when they made love instead of just screwed, so terrified of hurting each other… Now Roy just dove in whenever he felt like it, at whatever pace he wanted. Though Edward couldn't really complain.

The feeling was amazing as it always was, Roy's long cock filling Ed's tight hole to the brim, stretching him out even more. The boy bit his lip, his hair coming loose from his braid from all their wild touching. Slowly, he wrapped his automail fingers around his own member, beginning to stroke the erect form of his dick slick with pre cum. Roy made a small noise, watching the younger's hand with interest. Edward instantly felt superior. The colonel had an automail fetish, so anytime Ed would do something with his arm or leg, it drove Roy absolutely wild, which also made him go more animalistic with his thrusts.

"You like that?" Edward purred cattily up at his colonel, grinning as he had the upper hand, his hand moving steadily over his member.

Roy growled down at him, eyes slightly less tame, "Wipe that smug look off your face or I'll go up there and wipe it off for you." He became more focused now on making Ed squeal, wanting to see the boy lose his confidence.

Edward moaned through his teeth, hands gripping tightly onto the stark white sheets around himself. He gave a chuckle, a faint sheen of sweat layering over him as he stared up at Mustang, "Wipe it off with your dick?" He asked, being a brat at such an inappropriate time.

"Sure, Elric," Roy sighed, laughing lightly to myself. "I'll wipe it off with my dick. Now shut up."

"Because then I wouldn't mind it so mu_ch- _Ah!" Edward moaned, his sweet and wanton moans filling the room as Roy began to grind his erection into him, expertly moving those angelic hips of his. The raven haired man loved it when Ed got vocal on him, and he would do anything to make him scream for him.

The radio then crackled with static, and a voice buzzed to life through the device, "Roy. You there, Roy? Pick uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup already. It's Hughes. I'm bored out of my miiiiiiiiinnd. Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up!"

The two lovers froze, staring at the radio in complete and utter silence. Roy rolled his eyes, pulling Edward's automail leg up to his chest as he leaned over to pick up the transmitter, straightening once more as he answered, "Yes, what is it now, Hughes?"

"Can you talk right now?" Hughes inquired through the radio.

Mustang looked down at young Edward, examining every part of him, his slightly sweaty skin, his messy blonde hair, the gleam of the automail, even down to examining the place where his cock was implanted in the youth. "Hmmm," he tilted his head as if to think about it. "Sure. I can talk right now. I'm not doing anything important."

Edward growled quietly, mouthing, 'Bite me' up at the older man.

Hughes began to vent to Roy, just going on and on about different things, but neither of the men could care about the Lieutenant Colonel's words. Mustang was delivering short, hard, and teasingly devious thrusts into the teen. Edward scrunched his eyes shut, trying to be quiet so that Hughes wouldn't figure out what was going on. Ed bit his metallic fingers, clamping hard down on the automail in an attempt to silence his moans. The blonde glared up at the smug look on the colonel, deciding to give him a taste of his own medicine. Edward struggled to sit up, Roy still inside him, grabbing onto the man's shoulders. He came close to his lover, breath hot on the older's ear as he licked up the shell of it, briefly swirling his tongue around the sensitive part of Roy's ear and pulling away to examine the effect he had on him, triumphant. Mustang grunted lightly, clenching his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut.

Edward almost chuckled, feeling victorious that he had made the man feel good. He blanched when he saw Roy suddenly smirk, and turn towards the radio.

"Roy, is something wrong?" Hughes asked, obviously having heard the slight grunt the colonel had released.

Mustang looked directly into Ed's eyes, the cockiness evident in his face, "I'm fine. I'll talk to you later, Hughes." Slowly, he set the transmitter down, turning the radio off completely. "You've been naughty, Elric. Naughty boys deserved to be punished, right?" He pulled out of the boy, looking down at him. "Now flip over. On your hands and knees."

Edward was never one to follow orders, especially ones from Roy, but he couldn't refuse this order. Not when he was using _that _voice. He complied, getting on all fours, looking back at him over his shoulder, "Waiting for a formal invitation?"

The colonel didn't wait for any further encouragement. Mustang could barely contain himself from giving sinfully hard and deep thrusts, and it was obvious that this was what Elric was waiting for, ready for him to start moving once more. Roy started out slowly at first, then increased his pace at the will of Ed's bratty whining.

The dark haired man was much more dominant in this position, completely taking advantage of the fact that he controlled Edward, and had him exactly where he wanted him. He gripped onto the blonde's hips, using that as an anchor to link his hips harder onto the younger's with each pound. Ed buried his face in the sheets in front of them, on his elbows now as his held onto the blankets with a white knuckled grip. He whimpered at the grace of rough sex, letting every aspect of it consume him. The feeling, the look, the _smell_ of rough and dirty sex was enough to drive any man wild.

With each growing thrust, the bed mimicked their actions, creaking and smacking against the wall in rhythm. Edward turned face down, trying to muffle his extremely degrading moans of explicit pleasure. Roy grunted, thrusting once hard into him then stopping completely, still embedded deep within him, "Uncover it at once. I want to hear it all."

Edward moved forward with the thrust, then glared back at Roy, gritting his teeth, "You selfish little-"

"Now, Elric," He commanded, beginning to go hard into him again. The blonde never promised anything to the commanding colonel, but he must've listened because he was moaning shamelessly, enticed by the sound of the older alchemist's hips colliding with his flesh, his dick dripping with pre cum.

"Oh colonel… Yes… Yes…" Edward moaned unabashedly.

The teen's body felt overridden with pleasure, delectably close to orgasm, but the colonel had this sick game where he would deny the young man of release, making the promise of his prolonged orgasm even sweeter.

Finally, they were both painfully close, and Roy reached a hand down, grabbing Edward's member and stroking it in time with the rapid thrusts from behind. His other hand extended out, grabbing Ed's braid, and yanking his head back roughly so it was tilted into the air. "Say my name," Roy ordered relentlessly. "Say it, Elric, and I'll let you come."

This was how it always was. Right before their climax, Mustang wanted to hear his name off of the teen's lips since he only ever called him colonel.

Edward moaned towards the ceilings, nearly crying in ecstasy whenever the man found his prostate and milked it, "Roy!" he screamed. "Roy Mustang!" And with those words, he came all over the colonel's hand.

Roy made fast and frantic thrusts, intent on triggering his own orgasm through Edward, which he did, slamming full force into Edward as he came deep inside of him and filled the blonde with his seed, his body trembling with pleasure from the release.

Roy leaned over Edward so that their bodies were layered, twining their fingers, and placing kisses over the teen's shoulder blade, "At ease, Elric. At ease."

**(*END OF WET DREAM/MEMORY SEQUENCE*)**

Edward woke from his dream by Alphonse pushing him, "Brother, wake up, the train just got into the station. Everyone's getting off now."

It took a minute for the Fullmetal Alchemist to get used to his surroundings again, too caught up in that erotic dream. Sitting up stiffly, he groaned, stretching out his limbs. Putting his hands in his lap, he sat up with some alarm. He had a major erection, his pants wet from pre cum. Ed gulped. _"Good thing I have black pants…" _he thought, hopping up and running off the train, leaving a puzzled Al back in the car. Edward would definitely have to stop by the bathroom before heading to the colonel's office.

o0o

Edward Elric was not a patient boy. And Roy was late. _Always late. _The teenager paced the office like a caged animal, grumbling under his breath about how much he hated the colonel and his habits. "I'm so going to get him back for making me wait when he gets in here…" he fussed, festering in his hate/love of the colonel.

Just when the young alchemist was about to leave the room and ditch his commanding officer, he heard the footsteps of Mustang and his group coming down the hall, most likely heading towards his office. Feeling evil, Ed looked for a place to hide, and a slow smirk crossed his face when he saw the desk. "_Perfect," _he thought while crawling under the desk.

The blonde waited giddily, listening intently as he heard each member of the team take a seat at their assigned desks in the room. He heard Breda's harsh stomps, Fuery's hesitant and careful treading, Hawkeye's calculative steps, Falman's uncertain and shifty walking, Havoc's bored and sex driven swaggering, and Roy's confident strides. The others went to their work instantly, working perfectly like a well oiled machine, never skipping a beat. Brushing off his jacket, Mustang sat down in his chair, scooting in close under his desk.

The view was perfect for Ed, his face right in the colonel's crotch, right in between his legs at a perfect height. He was so ready for this. Slowly, he brushed his fingers up Mustang's leg.

The first thing he did was shoot his leg up and bang his leg hard on the desk, He looked freaked out, glancing under his desk, spotting a grinning Edward and scowling at him.

Havoc paused, looking up, "Everything good, sir?"

Roy nodded, scooting back under the desk like nothing had happened, "Yes, Havoc. Fine. Get back to work." Scribbling onto a note, he passed it down to the blonde. It read: '_What the hell are you doing down there, Elric?'_

After grabbing a pen off of Mustang's desk, he replied: '_Thought I'd help to relieve some of that work stress you've been building up.'_

Finally feeling powerful in this relationship, Ed ghosted his hand over Roy's crotch, almost like he was waiting for approval.

Roy sighed, closing his eyes, and beginning to work on some paperwork. Snaking a hand down under his desk, he placed it over Edward's showing him how he liked to be palmed; nice and hard. Learning something new about his colonel, he decided to abuse the fact, cupping his clothed member and palming it firmly through the rough canvas pants. One thing could be said, Roy was extremely good at being quiet. And also, he was easily aroused. Just from touching him like this he was already hard.

Edward gulped, never having actually been in control before, feeling childish whenever his fingers fumbled with the pants button. Sloppily, he pulled the zipper down forcibly, eliciting a small whizzing sound from under the desk. Roy coughed like he was trying to cover it up, which it seemed he did because no one in the room seemed to notice. Lowering the man's underwear by just enough, he pulled out Roy's stiff cock, staring down at his member and just appreciating the view.

Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, he slowly began to stroke his colonel's dick. He gauged for reaction, just able to make out a slightly tight jaw in Roy's face. With his metal hand, he rubbed his balls, playing with them teasingly, loving the fact that they could get caught so easily by their comrades. Leaning his head down, Edward began to suck on the colonel's balls, munching on his sack as he pumped his member, beginning to quicken his pace.

Tightening his grip on his pen, Roy scribbled down his signature on some document, pushing it away into another pile on his cluttered desk. Edward smirked, pulling away from the base of his cock, and examining it carefully. Gently, he held it in his hand, leaning down and giving it a tiny kiss on the head. Edward smiled and licked up the underside of his shaft, warm tongue swirling pleasantly on the skin of his cock. Teasingly, he only took the head of Mustang's member into his mouth, sucking the pre cum off of the tip with easy sucks. When he pulled away, his mouth detached from the slit with a rather noisy pop, and the boy winced, pausing and wondering if anyone heard. If they did, they didn't say anything, and Roy didn't look alarmed.

After a second, Roy nodded to him, wanting more. Edward fought off the chuckle that was bubbling up in his throat, and took most of the colonel's member in his mouth, bobbing his head gently. His hand was pumping the area his mouth couldn't reach, his automail fingers cupping Roy's balls.

Mustang looked so tense in his chair, trying not to make so much as a peep so that nobody would figure out what was transpiring between the two lovers. He set his elbow onto his desk, leaning into it heavily, his figure rigid and stiff as he released a faint breath, rubbing his brow so his eyebrows wouldn't furrow. _"This boy has too much of an affect on me…" he thought._

After minutes of being blow like that, Roy was craving more. He put his hand down by Ed's head, tangling it in his hair and forcing Edward to take in all of him into his mouth at once, the younger pulling away and trying not to choke on the colonel's privileged cock. Slowly, the teen adjusted to it, and was able to take all of it in his mouth, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue along the foreskin with each pump. Roy closed his eyes, biting his lip and holding onto the back of Ed's neck, controlling the speed and angle at which the boy would blow him.

It was obvious that the dark haired man was close, breathtakingly close to his release, yet no one in the room noticed, all hard at work with their noses in their papers. Edward pulled away from Mustang's dick, giving it long and full pumps while he placed small and gentle kisses along the shaft, trying to drive him to the edge. Roy bit his lip, and he bit it hard, a copper taste filling his mouth as a few drops of blood landed on his tongue. He released all over Edward's face, the blonde knowing the routine and cleaning all the cum off his face and swallowing it, grinning that he could help out Roy.

The colonel slumped slightly in the chair, eyes closed and panting, sweat dotting his brow. With little energy, he made himself decent once more, straightening and leaning heavily on the desk.

A bell rang, and all of Mustang's workers stood, beginning to file out of the door. "See ya soon, boss," Breda gave a salute. "Lunch break."

Roy nodded, clearing his throat, "Yes. Of course. Take your time."

As the five soldiers walked down the way towards the mess hall, they were awfully silent, being mute until they were a safe distance away from the room.

"Alright," Breda started, his brassy voice speaking up first. "Anyone else surprised that the colonel's gay?"

Fuery nodded, nervously pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Yeah. That was unexpected. You don't think he knows that we caught them, do you?"

"Nah," Havoc said, knocking some ash off of his cigarette. "But what I'm trying to say is that Ed needs to learn how to suck quieter."

Falman switched his gaze to Riza, looking curious, "Did you know that the colonel was gay, lieutenant?"

All four men turned towards the blonde sniper, awaiting her answer inquisitively.

The woman stared straight ahead, stone faced, never pausing as she marched down the hallway, "From the way he moans in bed, oh yeah. Roy's definitely gay."

_~fin~_

_God, okay that was my first ever lemon. Please don't shoot me. That was also my first FMA, so don't kill me. This was just a present for my cousin. Please fav/follow and review. I don't think it's that good, tell me what you think._


End file.
